russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Offered A Revamped For Feel-Good Party in 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
August 21, 2015 Your Sunday noontime feel-good party habit got an excitement revamped as IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveiled this Sunday (August 23) when the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador joined the main hosts of Hey it's Fans Day! tandem of Pop Heartthrob James Reid and R&B-Pop Heartthrob Young JV in their new set, along with YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Princess of the Dance Floor Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. An all-new Hey it's Fans Day! promoted the new generation of Original Pinoy Music (OPM) in the newest segment Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms premiering this Sunday (August 23). Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms promoting and showcasing the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) for a mix of contemporary, pop, R&B, alternative and EDM. Leading the feel-good party are the homegrown tandem of James and Young JV. Specific themes about the new generation of local artists every Sunday. For August 23, Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms begin with a bang with the “Homegrown Artists,” which will feature Pio Balbuena, Mica Javier, MMJ and Aya of Project Pilipinas. Young JV kicks off this Sunday (August 23) as he leads the rapper Pio. Hey it's Fans Day Homegrown Rhythms now joins the ranks of other hit Hey it's Fans Day! segments namely: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars featuring Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Christian Sy; Janella On Stage featuring Janella Salvador; and Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh, Gabbi Garcia and Francis Magundayao. The surprise doesn’t end there because the hottest Kapinoy loveteams also will set foot on stage every Sunday. Yassi and Andre, and Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga for a kilig overload; and the concert treat from our very own Secarats talent, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza performed her newest hit single, Sa Puso'y Ikaw from her album Cherryz Infatuation. The celebration continues as the birthday girl Sofia Andres unwraped a surprise with Kobe Paras, BJ Forbes and Renz Valerio. Stunning musical performances from David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles, Miguel Aguila and Michael Pangilinan; and prepare for a breathtaking dance showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw featuring Rodjun Cruz, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Tricia Santos, Sue Ramirez, Ella Cruz, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Rico dela Paz and Albie Casiño. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYPINOYPARTY!. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (August 23, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : David Archuleta (Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber) : Rodjun Cruz and Michelle Vito : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga : James Reid, Young JV and Janella Salvador (Hey it's Fans Day!) : James, Janella and Young JV (Hey it's Fans Day!) w/ David, along with Rodjun and Michelle, Cherryz and Diego, Liza and Diego : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : ''HEY IT'S FANS DAY! HOMEGROWN RHYTHMS''''' : Featuring: : Pio Balbuena (August 23, 2015) : Mica Javier (August 30, 2015) : MMJ (September 6, 2015) : Aya of Project Pilipinas (September 13, 2015) : Pow Chavez (September 20, 2015) : Shane Anja (September 27, 2015) : Luigi D'Avola (October 4, 2015) : Apekz (October 11, 2015) : Kris Lawrence (October 18, 2015) : Maria Aragon (October 25, 2015) : Jeyouz (November 1, 2015) : Breezy Boys (November 8, 2015) : Kate Lapuz (November 15, 2015) : Lyrically Deranged Poets (LPD) (November 22, 2015) : Anne Tenorio (November 29, 2015) : Abra (December 6, 2015) : Kimpoy Feliciano (December 13, 2015) : Monica Cuenco (December 20, 2015) : Ron Henley (December 27, 2015) : Kelly Welt (January 3, 2016) : Aikee (January 10, 2016) : Moira Lacambra (January 17, 2016) : Quest (January 24, 2016) : Mary Kate Aquino (January 31, 2016) : Blaze N Kane (February 7, 2016) : Lara Maigue (February 14, 2016) : Jeric Medina (February 21, 2016) : Charlie Green (February 28, 2016) : Thyro Alfaro (March 6, 2016) : Eurika (March 13, 2016) : Q-York (March 20, 2016) : Bassilyo (March 27, 2016) : Krissha Viaje (April 10, 2016) : Smugglaz (April 17, 2016) : Shehyee (April 24, 2016) : JMakata (May 1, 2016) : Krizza Neri (May 8, 2016) : Loonie (FlipTop) (May 15, 2016) : Maria Aragon (May 22, 2016) : Myrus Ramirez (May 29, 2016) : Duncan Ramos (June 5, 2016) : Kristel Fulgar (June 12, 2016) : Anthony Rosaldo (June 19, 2016) : Kelly Welt (June 26, 2016) : Dagtang Lason (July 3, 2016) : Brenan Espartinez (July 10, 2016) : Monica Cuenco (July 17, 2016) : Kimpoy Feliciano (July 24, 2016) : Aria Clemente (July 31, 2016) : Paolo Onesa (August 7, 2016) : Anne Tenorio (August 14, 2016) : Ronald Humarang (August 21, 2016) : Apl.de.ap (August 28, 2016) : Shane Anja (September 4, 2016) : Arron Cadawas (September 11, 2016) : Kate Lapuz (September 18, 2016) : 1:43 (September 25, 2016) : Mike Kosa (October 2, 2016) : Eurika (October 9, 2016) : Bryan Termulo (October 16, 2016) : Lhipkram (rapper) (October 23, 2016) : Mich Liggayu (October 30, 2016) : Aikee (November 6, 2016) : Mica Javier (November 13, 2016) : Ivan Ropal (November 20, 2016)